Icha Icha Rival
by peachandbetty
Summary: KakaSaku. It's a dark time when Icha Icha has been bumped from the best-sellers thanks to a new kid on the smut-scene. But whomever it is, Kakashi's on a mission to save his precious book and the copy-ninja is never a man to be trifled with. Rated M.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do, however, own a slinky. Envy me. :D

For Zelha, who won't leave me alone until I've written something. -.-

Warnings: Schmoot in later chapters. It has Icha Icha in the title, it's obvious and inevitable.

* * *

As he walked into the outwardly sleazy and tasteless civilian bar, Kakashi found that it in fact _was _just that. To be called sleazy by _his_ standards made this one particular bar a very pitiful one indeed. For what purpose would the great and revered legendary sannin Jiraya himself have him meet here of all places…if not for something very unsavoury.

Eyeing a buxom blonde waitress crossing his trail in naught but a skin tight tube top and micro skirt he told himself he could live with it…

Walking across to the darkest corner of the bar, which in itself was dark by anyone's standards, he slumped himself into the booth currently occupied by said sannin, laughing raucously with at his own gripping tale of chivalry that lead to not so chivalrous rewards, arms around two giggling waitresses that, he noted, made their ample breasts bounce to the point where their tube tops were near obsolete.

Nice.

The sannin's booming chuckle came to an abrupt halt, giving Kakashi a look of mixed surprise and disappointment.

"Ah, Kakashi. You're on time…"

Huh. So he was. There'd been a distinct lack of distressed old women lately…

"I don't visit the civilian district often…thought I'd spend longer looking for it but I guess my directional skills are sharper then I thought." He said with an all-knowing crinkle of the eye. He knew the old man was expecting to be alone longer with these civilian women who, in a bar where he'd obviously not been before, were all over him. So the rumours were true; Jiraya had officially been barred from every shinobi watering-hole in Konoha…

Giving Kakashi a scathing look, the women previously draped like sable over his broad shoulders giving disappointed titters as they unfolded themselves and walked over to the other side of the room with their long shapely le…

"On time. Tisch. Naruto's supposed to be the unpredictable one. Not you." He grumbled. For fifty-something year old man, his sensei's sensei sounded far too much like a spoilt child sometimes.

"You wanted to see me?" Kakashi thought to cut right to the chase. Not just because he had only recently returned from a long-haul mission in Wind country and desperately wanted to visit his bed, but because despite everything…he genuinely wanted to know what was so important that the sannin had to insist on his immediate liaise, in a place where most shinobi wouldn't be caught dead in (even killers had standards) and prompted the serious no-nonsense look he was sporting at that very moment. The one he reserved for Kyuubi and Akatsuki related conversations…

Fixing him with a very grave stare, _Oh God, who died, _Jiraya folded his hands in concentration in front of him.

This just be real bad.

"Kakashi. A matter has come up that, I'm afraid, affects a good portion of the shinobi world. I think, as I feel it will hit you hardest of all, it would only be right to tell you in person and in advance. I'm sorry it had to be this way, my friend."

Kakashi felt a heavy weight drop down into his stomach. This did not sound good at all. Jiraya's talks usually followed a specific pattern. Something could go wrong but there was everything that could be done to fix it with the right plan, the right people and the right level of determination. It was what made him such a great role model for Naruto. But this…there was no doubt about it. There was a definite and chilling sense of finality.

"Jiraya-sama…with the right resources, this problem…can be fixed, right?" His stomach churned as though it already knew the answer. When the man in front of his slumped back and shook his head gravely, Kakashi braced himself for the impact. Whether or not he knew the reason, he did know this day would change his life forever.

"Kakashi. I think Naruto already has an inkling. The shock doesn't seem to have hit him yet, but I need you to be there when it does, and it _will._"

Kakashi suddenly felt he needed something strong and bitter. Anything to numb what was about to come.

"It's finished, Kakashi. All of it. There's nothing more I can do."

Oh, God. No. The village had been fighting tooth and nail, sending spies of the highest calibre, recon teams over such a large area and preparing medics for the possibility of war. And it had been for nothing? All of Jiraya's life-long work into preventing another devastation of an already devastated village gone to waste?

"J…Jiraya-sama. I don't know what to say. Then, I suppose there isn't anything really worth saying. How long do you think we have?"

Running a rough hand through his great whitened mane the sage gave a loud groaning sigh. "At this rate, a year tops."

Maybe it was too many years spent around a certain blonde demon container, but despite what he had heard something threatened to spark to life inside of him.

"A year. Surely within a year, now we know, we can prepare. Tsunade-sama has put that new medic bill through. By the end of that time we could have a quarter of our forces fully trained in medical ninjustu. That in itself knocks us a few points higher on the score board. You've seen the younger generations today. They can get so much stronger within a month of training. Within a year they coul…"

"I know the situation is grave, my loyal follower, and I have never had reason to doubt your logic but I can't honestly say I see why medics and stronger shinobi would help matters…"

He honestly didn't know what was wrong with himself. Maybe it was the panic, memories of the last war resurfacing, but he refused to believe that what his long-time idol had said was absolute.

"I know you've said they're strong. Very strong. I know that, I've experience it myself enough times. But Akatsuki are down in their numbers and their forces…"

"Akatsuki? Boy, have you been smoking something? At what point in this conversation did I mention war?"

…

Eh?

At Kakashi's blank and slightly put-off look, Jiraya groaned. Kids these days. Always too excitable.

"The book, Kakashi. I was talking about Icha Icha."

Kakashi felt every muscle in his body loosen where he hadn't realised they'd been taut. There is no war just yet. It's all fine. He mentally berated himself. Why would he so easily jump to such conclusions? It was an amateur's mistake. Then again, rogue activity had been spiking lately and the anniversary of _you know when_ was approaching and…

"Wait. What?" He looked at the older man dumbfounded, that heavy feeling returning to the pit of his stomach. Really, any more motion in there and he'd find himself reacquainted with yesterday's lunch.

"It's true. It's been going on for a while now. Some young buck thinks he can out-write an old pro and is using the most laughable angle to do it too. 'A woman's perspective'. Never would have taken if it weren't for…are you okay?"

Kakashi's face hadn't unfrozen from its look of half-relief, half stupor. Inside, his head was flat-lining, spiking occasionally as he picked up on certain words. Shaking his head, his eye refocused on the man before him.

"So…what?"

Reaching over, the toad-sage gave Kakashi a mighty clip around the ear, earning a hiss of pain from the man. "Have you gone prematurely senile or am I going to have to spell it out for you?"

Kakashi was right about one thing that day at least. It would be a day to change his life forever.

"Icha Icha is going out of business."

* * *

A.N. This was going to be a one-shot…but then they'd have to invent a new measure of memory to gauge just how big the file would be.

I have made a discovery. If I do 6000 word long chapters, the next one becomes too much of a chore and I'll never write it. So, instead, I'm going to write 1000-1500 words per chapter and try to update weekly (except next week, I have exams). If not, I have too many people in the KakaSaku FC who will probably withhold smut from me until I do…I won't live without that for too long.

Please review. I'm lazy and need encouraging. XxX


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: Team Kakashi abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

Mondays to Team Kakashi were now not-so-fondly known as "how the heck do I survive this every week" day. As cool and easy-going as Hatake Kakashi appeared to friend and foe alike, those unlucky enough to cross his path on a Monday morning soon stood corrected. Since the day they had been introduced to their elite sensei, the team had been subjected to emotional and physical strain that a lot of prisoners of war weren't even subjected to. That was a given. It was all a part of the best training they could possibly receive from one of the best, albeit 'unorthodox', teachers in the village. But on a Monday, training seemed an awful lot less like enhancing one's shinobi prowess and much more like…

"Reading for your daily torture children?" Sakura grimaced as the smoke accompanying the copy-ninja's tardy entrance drifted over to her, knowing too well that the teasing lilt of his voice was deceptively tainted with all kinds of malice. Let the torment commence.

"Oi, Kaka-sensei. I don't think we'll be doing any "endurance training' today, will we? Not with your annual leadership evaluation coming…next week." Standing high and mighty on the branch above her, her blond team mate donned a look that just screamed "oh, I don't think so." Idiot. But…he did have a point. For as long as they'd had him, Kakashi had been extra special nice to them come March every year. After all, the Hokage neither condoned entertaining 'suspects' in the same room as one's traumatised under-aged charges or selling subordinate kunoichi undergarments on the black market to pay for their pet pug's weekly 'primp and shine'. Along with various other misdemeanours.

Sakura soon found herself adorning a sickly sweet grin at the revelation. Oh yes. This Monday, they were untouchable.

"Ah. That."

Sakura blinked. Well. He took that rebuttal…gracefully. She felt the hairs on her arm stand up on end and felt a large weight drop to the bottom of her stomach. Something. Was. Not. Right.

"How about this. You get up, do a hundred laps of the village walls, a thousand press-ups, beat the crap out of each other until you're damn well near dead, buy me ramen and maybe a side of dango, go to the nearest temple and thank your ancestors that you're still breathing and that you have such a handsome, debonair and sagely teacher supporting you every day of your active ninja lives and I won't introduce you to my new justu."

Whatever had happened to Hatake Kakashi, Sakura was certain. If this was the backlash of his wrath, the real target was about to undergo a life-altering experience she doubted they would recover form very soon.

"H…hai, Sensei." Immediately turning to run her first of many laps around the world's largest ninja village. She felt like sobbing.

Naruto shook himself out of his shock before blusteringly turning to do the same…before curiosity got the best of him.

"Uh…Sensei. What new jutsu? Is it powerful?" He asked meekly, but unable to keep the tones of excitement out of his voice.

Kakashi gave him one of his best eye-crinkling smiles and went over to ruffle his unruly blond locks. Naruto visibly relaxed. Kakashi was a bastard grouch sometimes, but Naruto knew his charm could tame even the wildest beast. Just look at Gaara.

"Oh, Naruto. So eager. It's a readjustment of an old technique of mine I believe you've seen before. Would you like to see it? I need a test subject anyway."

Naruto's sunshine-bright grin became even wider. A new improved technique? Oh, hell yes! "Do it! I'm ready whenever you are. Crash-dummy reporting for duty, Sensei!" He chirped, saluting to the man Sakura-chan really thought too little of…

"Good. I call it One Million Years of Pain. Ready?" And just like that, the air became thick with something he had felt before around the likes of Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki…and those laps looked extremely good all of a sudden.

"Haha. You know what? I'm sure a ninja as…as awesome as you already has it down to a tee, Kaka-Sensei-Sama. Must be off, you know. Laps to run. Babe-magnet body to maintain."

This time, Kakashi was the one wafting away smog as the over-energetic Jinchuuriki tore off in the same direction as Sakura had. And Kakashi smiled to himself.

Had he forgotten to tell them about the traps? Never mind.

Hopping upwards and perching himself on a particularly thick branch he reached into his pocked and caressed the orange hard-back of his one true love.

If his Monday was going to feel like a funeral, everyone's would.

* * *

"Miso pork ramen. Your treat."

Thumping himself down on the worn barstool outside Ichiraku, his two subordinates flopped down either side of him, looks of horror firmly in place…with no sign of wavering any time soon.

Snapping a pair of hashi in half, Kakashi inhaled the steaming bowl in front of him with an appreciative sigh. Food was such a good comfort in those times of utter misery.

Oh, that reminded him.

"Ichiraku-San. These two get nothing. Alrighty?"

That aura of darkness crept in tendrils across the counter, and the older man visibly shook, nodding his head without hesitation.

Sakura let out a despairing groan while Naruto suddenly jerked up at the comment, fully prepared to blindly rush in to defend his beloved number one snack. For once, she couldn't blame him. Not only had they been through the most intense workout of their lives, but to do it without a break and with no promise of sweet greasy food at the end…that was just too cruel. Even for Kakashi.

"OI, SENSEI! Just because you're PMS-ing all over Konoha, doesn't mean we should be deprived of basic human needs! We. Demand. Respect! And an answer! You're acting like a teenage girl after her boyfriend told her she looks fat in her favourite dress…and I totally don't know that from experience or anything!"

Oh. Oh, God. Too far. Naruto, too far! Baka! Idiot! The darkness. It was going to wrap itself around their throats and suffocate them and nobody would be any the wiser! Shi-!

Dropping his hashi into his now empty bowl, Kakashi turned slowly and menacingly towards the blonde who just didn't know when to shut it!

"Basic human needs you say? Yes. Nobody should ever be deprived of those, should they? Food. Water. Shelter. The people they love. The things they love."

Sakura softened a little. The tone of her teacher's voice had slowly gone from a tone just shy of evil to…almost a little pained. Things he loved? He had seen so much loss and had always feared another. Was there more to this sudden surge of indiscriminate retribution than she had originally thought?

"An answer you say? What would that achieve? It changes nothing. Externalising it just makes it that much more real. Let me have my hope. It may be all I have left. Tell me…have you talked to Jiraya-San recently?"

Jiraya? What did that depraved old idiot have to do with any of this? Oh. No. Jiraya knew more about the outside ninja world more than anyone. Combined with the sheer morbidity of this entire day...had someone…but didn't he say _thing_?

"What? Are you serious? Your balls are all in a knot because the old pervert's book is going out of print? Jeez, Sensei, just buy that new one. It's probably better anyways."

Aaaand the darkness was back. She needed to get out of there. Fast. Before flowers starting wilting and all oxygen burned up.

Turning in her stool, she took advantage of her Sensei's back still facing her, lifting a leg slowly off the bar and onto the ground with as much stealth as possible.

"It even has a better name. '_Kunoichi_'. Don't you think it has a nice ring to it? It has great ratings in the…Sensei. Sensei, put the…put the kunai away…uh, w..where did Sakura go? That's right. Sakura. She's gone missing! Gotta find her!"

Kakashi cursed himself as he looked around to find his pinkette student had, indeed, escaped his grasp and triple cursed when turning around had him met with the second puff of smoke this day, indicating the blond current bane of his existence's safe departure.

He growled low in his throat before cradling his face in his hands on the counter top, running them over his silvery locks before giving a large calming sigh.

Feeling the tension leave his body slowly as his breathing evened out, he inwardly berated himself. It wasn't his students' fault that all had gone boots up for his favourite pastime. In hindsight, it was terribly immature of him. They'd done nothing wrong, but it was just so easy when they were right there. Naruto's oblivious commentary hadn't exactly chastened his inner beast either.

But still. As silly as it sounded, Icha Icha was more than just a good read slash bad habit for him. In his youth, when every he had ever grown attached to started going down one by one around him, reality seemed just too hard to bear with and Icha Icha had been the one constant in a time where reality just kept changing. Those days were long since over, and his hope in life had almost completely restored, even to the point of daring to place hope in his two young subordinates that had all but forced him to see the proverbial light in life. But, Icha Icha was like a childhood teddy bear, becoming obsolete over time but you just can't bear to give it away.

A thin slip of paper being placed in front of him broke his thoughts. Looking up at the old owner of Ichiraku, the man in front of him wore a look of sympathy. Did he really look that pathetic?

"Don't worry about this bill. It's on me. You look like you have bigger things to be worrying about, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi suddenly felt a little lighter. It was egotistic, but it was nice to have a little sympathy here and there. With a free meal to top it off. Pushing himself out of his slumped over position, he gave the owner an appreciative nod.

"Thanks. The ramen was delicious as always."

Taking the bowl front in front of him, the owner handed them to Ayame washing up behind the counter. "So, did I hear the brat talking about '_Kunoichi_'? That book's supposed to be a real thriller. Nobody seems to know who the author is though. Goes by the name of 'Cherries and Cream'. Some think it's a joined work, because of the two names. But rumour has it, the reason they're so popular, is because it's so unique. An odd twist to it."

Kakashi had blanked out half way through. He had only just calmed himself. He didn't need more talk about this enemy book dragging down his karma.

"Written by a woman. A woman in the smut business? A kunoichi no less? Unheard of, and gives the men some real perspective into the 'forbidden depths of a woman's mind'."

Oh. That's original. But it whittles down his target population by quite a bit. Female shinobi. Today, there was one kunoichi to every seven male shinobi. Smut was banned in the militaristic northern borders, which ruled out the authoress hailing from Stone or Cloud. Sand were a very traditional bunch, more often than not adopting age old policies on woman and restrictions on their sexuality. It wasn't entirely impossible that it had come from there, but very unlikely. Fire didn't trade with Mist. Period. Which left Konoha.

Standing up from his stool abruptly and startling the old ramen chef Kakashi felt a new feeling of drive rush through him.

"Thanks, again, Ojii-san. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning around, and leaving the old man startled at the sudden departure, he strode towards the bustling market streets towards the local book store.

Whoever these amateur authoresses were, they would not stay hidden under an alias for long.

* * *

From now on will be updated weekly. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: Implied naughty.

Disclaimer: What are you talking about. Officer? I don't own any Naruto. I SWEAR!#

* * *

Throwing her now raw-smelling clothes into the wicker basket across the room, Sakura gave a loud groan and threw herself onto her red sating sheets with a satisfying _thunk. _She took a few moments to close her eyes and take some calming deep breaths before running her bare arms over the soft cool silk of her sheets.

They were the best investment she had ever made, she thought fondly to herself. Pretty though they were, they were just so much more. When she was younger, she had gone through one comfort object after another. Her baby blanket, her stuffed elephant Mr. Tiptoes, her first kunai that she had twirled habitually between her fingers whenever she had felt that rise of unpleasantness building behind her otherwise perky exterior. These sheets were the next in that line. The way the smooth textures cool over her skin upon naked contact, the way it makes her feel luxurious, like a creature of comfort, almost…sexy.

Shifting herself onto her stomach, she buried her face into the matching pillow, folding her arms underneath it and taking slow and deep breaths.

This was how she liked to think and think she must. Jiraya's book was going out of publication? Sakura tried to rationalise to herself. There could be any number of reasons for it. With the threat of war looking over the horizon, everyone was tightening their belts in preparation for the inevitable consequential economic decline. Tsunade had been making subtle threats to the publisher for decades ever since that issue featuring a woman to her exact likeness, and it was only a matter of time until subtle took a violent shove into…well, not subtle. The cost of paper was rising…

There. Any number of reasons.

Sakura groaned. It was just insulting to her own intelligence continuing down this line of thought. She knew damn well why it was going out of publication. But she could still hope to God Kakashi would never know. Or any other member of the degenerate population.

Bracing her hands against the bed, she pushed herself up and twisted again onto her back. It was no use thinking about this stuff now. What's done is done and, if she was honest with herself, she even saw a little good in it. Right now, her muscles felt like coiled springs that desperately needed releasing, her mind throwing thoughts at her from every direction with no rhyme or reason when all she wanted was the sweet haze of nothing.

And so, Sakura began running her hands again through her favourite sheets, memorising the embroidered patterns of blossoms and wind sprays, feeling every crease and plane, and going over familiar routines of roaming hands and feet that had long since become instinct.

This had become habit for her now. A few years ago, she would have blushed a new shade of crimson if she'd thought about her daily vice as it was now. But now, she couldn't imagine a day without it.

She would come home, be rid of her clothes and just feel _free_. In her own little apartment with nobody to see her, she would just let it all out, be it her tears, her secret smiles, her laughter or…

Her right hand left its place tracing a plum blossom next to her to move up the bare and now sensitive skin of her hip, fingertips tracing the dip there slightly extracting a feathery sigh from her throat, a familiar feeling of warmth beginning to spread over her slowly rising chest and to the place her hands were now ghosting teasingly over…

Yes. She loved her satin sheets. Her favourite possession. Her most coveted investment. Her inspiration.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir. I can't give you the information you're looking for. Try the publisher."

Kakashi's hands gripped harder against the chipped wooden counter. The book clerk was giving him a very smug look and complete with that smarmy know-it-all voice he just wanted to put an electric charged fist through it.

"Publisher. And who might that be?" He asked in the most polite voice he could manage under the circumstances. This man was out to make his life miserable and was enjoying every second of it. _Civilian. Can't kill. Civilian. Can't. Kill._

"What's it worth?"

Kakashi ground his teeth together and took a very deep breath. Okay. What could he possible bribe a clerk of a dusty old porn shop with?

"A signed copy of every Icha Icha book ever written." Considering the circumstances, he was sure Jiraya would happily fund this under 'mission expenses'. If not, he would have to sharingan himself up a little 'penmanship'…

"Not interested. Next bid."

Seriously? The guy works in a porn shop and has no interest in collectable classics? Did the man even have a soul?

"…um…hint?"

The man's face seemed to light up. Not in the way a child's does when mummy pulls out a bag of sweet when she comes through the door. No. This was a sinister type of sunshine. Like when you see somebody you getting their sweet comeuppance.

"Beg me."

What? No. Just no. So, the guy was a closet sadist. Kakashi felt the bile rise in his stomach. He knew he was attractive and the object of many fantasies but _no._

"Listen. All I need is a name. Hell, all I need is a copy of the book since the name would be on the spine, right? So, how about I just purchase one. It's a win-win situation."

The grotesquely large man in front of him scratched the stubble on his chin, looking at him as though staring at something under his shoe before lifting a hinged part of the counter top and trotting on stubby legs to a nearby shelf.

Coming back he held up a pocket-sized book while smiling triumphantly.

The thing was pink. Fuchsia actually. Kakashi felt his ego smack its head against a rock. He'd better get a paper bag with that thing or he'd never live it down should _anyone_ see.

But the clerk's slimy smile widened as he kept the book out of reach. Kakashi inwardly sighed. He knew it wouldn't be that easy, though not _why_, for Heaven's sake.

"Twenty five Ryou."

Wait. That's double the serial price! The bastard was taking advantage in his hour of need! And it had worked too as Kakashi reached for the wallet in his hind pouch grumbling. He'd be damned if he ever shopped _here _again.

Handing the money over to him Kakashi snatched the book away with as much attitude as he could convey in a gesture before turning to stride out the door he was damned well going to slam on the way out.

"Oh, and Kakashi-San. If I ever see footage of you and one of your lady friends making happy-time against my 'Edo Classics' bookcase again, I'll see to it you'll never be able to access written pornography again. Not here. Not anywhere."

Kakashi let the door shut behind him as his mind clicked memories into place.

Oh. That. Well, c'est la vie. Karma got him back, all is well with the world.

Placing the offensive book into his pouch (bastard didn't give him a bag on purpose) he took off down the now clearing streets of children and couples heading home for the evening on the way to his own. He was one step closer to finding these women.

_And then what?_

The voice in the back of his head niggled at him. It did that. A lot and it often ground at him like a particularly itchy gnat bite but almost always turned out to make a lot of sense that had saved him more than once. This was no exception.

What _would_ he do? These women were only writing a book. Nothing harmful. He had no need or right to threaten them and he hadn't even considered it for a second. Would he try to make them see his point of view? Of course, and they'd suddenly feel so sorry for him and give up the hobby that had taken off to such great success all for his sake. Yeah. Would he bribe them out of it? Clearly today had been nothing if not an indicator that his bribery skills weren't exactly refined. Dazzle them with his stunning good looks and mysterious charm and until they go weak in the knees and feel no choice but to concede to his every whim?

Kakashi almost laughed. He loved that scene. The male protagonist had three woman all gunning for his affection, catering to his every desire, the perfect result of a perfect seduction.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks. It _was _perfect. Clichéd and literally straight out of a cheesy novel but a cliché is cliché for a reason. He was no stranger to seduction. He'd even managed to entice that sweet young woman from the apothecary against a shelf in a bookstore just last week.

How ironic. He would use the content of their most rivalling book against them. Charm two women against each other? Keep one so occupied with the real thing, writing about it is all of a sudden forgotten? Bring one to the point of such desire they would give anything to get what they want from him? So many options and all of them tried and proven from his own and countless others' experience. It was one of the shinobi arts, and he basked in the irony that this _Kunoichi _book probably preached just that.

And he would enjoy every second of it.

After climbing the stairs of the run down building that housed his apartment he headed straight for the even more run-down bedroom. Hop-scotching over a pile of old ramen-cups and a pair of month old boxers he collapsed on the bed and propped himseld against the head board. If he was going to seduce these women, he would need to know as much about them as possible starting with what he had. Their writings.

* * *

Okay. So I wanted to make this longer, but it didn't feel right so I cut it off here. Though that does mean I have half of next week's already done.

I know this week's is late but I was out last night and sported a hangover form hell this morning.

Some of you tried to guess who Cherries and Cream were yesterday. A lot of you. None of you were completely right :D Which makes me happy.

As for Kakashi's 'plan', this is how I've decided to make Kakashi in this fic. A lot of people make Kakashi out to be someone so enamoured by a novel he gets none in real life. I see him as someone who views sex as an art form and practices that art form rigorously. There'll be some back ground as to why this is in later chapters. Kakashi's going into this mission blind, not knowing who these women are and how he can deal with them. This will be as much a learning experience for him as it will be for them, trust me.

Until next week, where Kakashi reads, Sakura is useless at evasive questioning, and Yamato makes his appearance.


End file.
